<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be holding all the tickets (and you’ll be owning all the fines) by teaandbiscuitsforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322613">I’ll be holding all the tickets (and you’ll be owning all the fines)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme'>teaandbiscuitsforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I needed was the love you gave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Doctor Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Kilgharrah is a horse, Merlin as Arthur’s therapist, Modern Era, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured in a freak accident, Arthur has no idea what this new life is. He has managed to get along rather well, yet continues to dream of old castles and a raven haired girl.</p><p>Morgana LeFay has always had strange dreams ever since she was a child. When she finds the dreams getting overwhelmingly like real life, despite being all about the past, she happens to run into a certain blond who seems to change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cenred/Morgause (Merlin), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Freya/Will (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgause (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Morgause (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I needed was the love you gave [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Arthur Pendragon had been confused for a very long time. He had all of a sudden woken up in a hospital—the doctor said that it was because apparently he had drowned in a freak accident and had to be put into an induced coma to survive. The accident was back in 2016–it now was the start of 2018, around four months since Arthur had woken up in hospital and he had no idea what was going on with life. He had ended up going to rehab for around two months before his neurologist was satisfied that he was physically able to manage, and decided to release him onto the care of a psychiatrist in order to help him cope with the trauma. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t as though he needed it though! Yes, he had almost died. Yes, things were difficult for a while. But he was ALIVE! Alive and perfectly fine, apart from finding the world rather confusing he was fine. <br/>He didn’t know why he attended the sessions week after week. He picked up a strange vibe about him—Dr Emrys, yet he still did drag himself to those sessions once a week. </p><p>He was starting to become slightly worried about himself after experiencing dreams of castles and a girl. Always the same girl. Telling him she loved him then always betraying him. Morgana. He knew she was called Morgana, yet he didn’t know much else about her. </p><p>He used to be married, apparently. Someone named Guinevere. They were divorced as of three months before the accident, even despite being his ex-wife she still remained his next of kin. Yet she never did turn up to his bedside table in all the years he was in hospital. No one did. He was all alone in this world. And if he was honest with himself, while he didn’t mind it, at times it could be lonely. </p><p>“Arthur” Merlin greeted as he walked up to the waiting room at the place he held his sessions. “You ready to start the session?”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur grumbled as he followed Merlin to his office. </p><p>“So, Arthur” Merlin said as he grabbed his notepad. “How has this week been?”.</p><p>“<em>She’s</em> still there. In my dreams. She’s <em>always</em> there”. </p><hr/><p>“I take it you haven’t been sleeping well?” Morgause sighed. </p><p>“Yeah, I have” Morgana lied. “Just less than usual. It’s just, y’know, this time of year”. January was one of the hardest months for Morgana. While for many it was a happy month—being the first month of the new year, for Morgana it was an awful time of year. The time she was born. The time she was abandoned. The time she was placed in that terrible home. </p><p>Morgause raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I can prescribe something if you need it”.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary” Morgana insisted. </p><p>“How are the panic attacks?”.</p><p>“Not <em>that</em> bad” Morgana shrugged. “Worst at night. Hence being tired”.</p><p>Morgause nodded. “I’m going to prescribe something for the panic attacks. It’ll make you feel better”.</p><p>“Fine” Morgana sighed as she slumped against the chair. “But it isn’t necessary. Really”.</p><p>“You aren’t getting enough sleep, you know you need to. You’re looking after babies all day, Morgana it isn’t good”.</p><p>“Since when did you know what is good and what’s not good for me” Morgana snorted. </p><p>“I’m the doctor” Morgause raised an eyebrow. “Okay I’ll write you a prescription soon. How are the dreams?”.</p><p>“It’s always Arthur. That fucking idiot Arthur”.</p><p>“So not much change then” Morgause mused. “You haven’t upped your caffeine intake, have you?”.</p><p>“Maybe” Morgana muttered. “It’s not like I get a break anyway”. Morgana was a nurse in the NICU at Great Ormond Street hospital.  </p><p>“How many newborns have you looked after per shift?”.</p><p>“Before Christmas three to four, now only one per shift. So I have been able to catch a break, I suppose. That and instead of fourteen hour shifts it’s down to eight hour shifts”.</p><p>“Even work can see your decline in that case. How much caffeine before work then?” Morgause asked. </p><p>“Just a few espressos. It’s not a big deal”.</p><p>“It is a big deal” Morgause emphasised. “You’re not getting enough sleep, therefore rely on caffeine, which this exacerbates your anxiety. Therefore, I’m going to prescribe this anti anxiety medication, you need to take it with dinner every night. That and I’m signing you off work for two weeks”.</p><p>“Fine” Morgana sighed as she slumped back into her chair. </p><p>“I want you to come back in three days at eleven o’clock”.</p><hr/><p>Pissed off with Morgause (as usual. She didn’t know why she went to those sessions), Morgana went to a local cafe near her apartment and ordered herself a latte with a slice of cheesecake. </p><p>She sat down and began to read <em>Labyrinth</em>, pouring the scorching latte down the back of her throat, not caring as it burnt her tongue and the back of her throat. </p><p>Morgana’s phone pinged. “U ok?”. She glanced at it and saw that Gwen was texting, sighed and cleared her notifications, going back to her book.</p><p>“Sorry—“ someone interrupted, Morgana briefly glanced up to see a rather scruffy-looking tall blond standing there with a coffee cup in his hand. “There’s no other seats, is it okay if I sit here?”.</p><p>“Of course” Morgana replied as she chucked her book in her bag. “I was just leaving”.</p><p>“Don’t leave on account of me” he said. “I can sit somewhere else if you like? I don’t mind”.</p><p>“No, it’s not that” Morgana shook her head. “I have to go anyway”.</p><p>“Oh. Okay. See you around” he smiled. Morgana failed to notice as she pulled her coat on, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the cafe, her heels loudly clacking on the floor. </p><p>Arthur sighed. Ever since his release from hospital he hadn’t been able to keep any friendships. It seemed he hadn’t been that popular after his divorce. He tried. He had tried. He’d bought drinks for many girls, tried to get on at work yet to no avail. Only for when he thought coffee wouldn’t be that bad, he only failed again. </p><hr/><p>“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost” Morgause commented as she saw Morgana walk into her office. </p><p>“Do I? Well it certainly feels that way” Morgana retorted. </p><p>“What happened?”.</p><p>“One of the babies in the NICU died. My first loss” Morgana said solemnly. </p><p>“I’m so sorry” Morgause said. “That’s terrible. But Morgana, you’re not supposed to be at work”.</p><p>“One of the girls told me. The mother wanted to thank me for all I did”.</p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?”.</p><p>“I suppose. The baby was born at only twenty-two weeks so we did all we can”.</p><p>“Anything else going on?”.</p><p>“I saw <em>him</em>”.</p><p>“Saw who?” Morgause asked. </p><p>“The guy from my dreams. He was there, in a cafe”.</p><p>“I believe that the signs are something, where he does something. Something you’ve ignored for decades”.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Morgana frowned. </p><p>“The past is like a noose around our necks”.</p><p>“Again, what’s that supposed to mean?”.</p><p>“The past is always the present and the future. No one can escape it”.</p><p>“I know what I saw! I see the same thing, night after night”.</p><p>“You saw him?” Morgause asked. “You saw Arthur?”.</p><p>“I don’t <em>know</em>, Morgause”.</p><hr/><p>“How’s this week been?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Not a lot of change”.</p><p>“The dreams?”.</p><p>“They’ve .... intensified”.</p><p>“Intensified?” Merlin frowned. “Any reason?”.</p><p>“There was a woman” Arthur explained. “I saw her, here in London and … it was too real”.</p><p>“Why are you so interested in her?” Merlin asked with a frown as he learnt forward towards his client. “The dreams, now you’re convinced you’re seeing her in person. I know it seems to be the only thing you remember, but <em>why</em>?”.</p><p>“I’m not the fucking doctor, Merlin, you are!” Arthur snapped. “How am I supposed to know? I do have amnesia, after all”.</p><p>“I know” Merlin sighed. “But why <em>her</em>? It’s always her, not anyone else, y’know like your ex-wife, Gwen”.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of anyone named Gwen! There is no point in these sessions! Thank you for your time, but I’m just so confused”.</p><p>“Okay” Merlin sighed “I’ll check back with Dr DuLac and see what he says”.</p><p>“Thank you Merlin. I’m sorry, it’s not you. I just don’t know what’s going on? I’m so confused”.</p><p>“I know, Arthur. I know. These things take time”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting at last, oh and the Royal Family make an appearance too!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know in the first chapter I said that the accident was in 2017 and the start of fic being 2019, BUT as I have a sequel planned and I didn’t want to involve coronavirus with that, I pushed it back so the accident was in 2016 and the fic starts in 2018. And seeing as work has no signal I finally managed to finish this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morgana sighed as she rushed down the stairs into the tube station. Another overslept morning, another long day at work. Her first day back after the two weeks of sick leave. Once more, starting to run late. </p><p>The hustle and bustle of the city only made her more tired, as people rushed onto the train going about their daily business. </p><p>“Finally” Morgana muttered as she walked out the tube station. Outside the hospital it was much less busy, yet still had a lot of cars given that it was the main London children’s hospital. Luckily she was moving to the NICU at Cambridge hospital, so wouldn’t have to bother with the tube. Although she wasn’t due to move there for another nine months, as the NICU was currently being rebuilt—it <em>was</em> rather old. </p><p>Just in time she thought as she glanced at her watch. As she began to walk up the stairs to the NICU, she saw the fellow night shifters tiredly walking down. Shit. Maybe she <em>was</em> late. </p><p>“You’re back!” Gwen gasped as she saw Morgana walk into the ward. Gwen was one of Morgana’s best friends, after she had started a few years ago. At the time, Gwen had been going through a divorce and Morgana was extremely tired from her nightmares so they tended to “buddy up”. They became fast friends and were pretty much inseparable, as the head midwife had found out. </p><p>“I am” Morgana smirked. “How are the babies?”.</p><p>“One death” Gwen sighed. “But you already knew about that. Let’s see, there’s a few newer ones, we have a one pounder and also one who needs heart surgery”.</p><p>“Thanks Gwen” Morgana smiled. “I need to get my schedule”. Morgana quickly received her schedule and (as expected) she had the <em>least sick</em> babies, and only three to look after. The ones that were already there two weeks prior and weaning off oxygen, establishing feeding and moving from being bottle or tube fed to breastfed or moving to their local neonatal unit. </p><p>After a consultation from the doctor and one of the babies was accepting their bottle happily with looking to moving onto being breastfed, Morgana discharged one of the babies. One home, two more to go home. </p><hr/><p>Arthur walked around London. He wasn’t sure what to do with life. He had a job but he quickly got fired and to his coma and due to his work gap many places were reluctant to take him on. That and he didn’t want to work, as he had plenty of money anyway. He began to walk into a road—it was the middle of a city so there wouldn’t be cars, would there?</p><p>Arthur remembered being on the floor and being helped up by someone. </p><p>“Who <em>are</em> you?” Arthur asked with a frown. </p><p>“It’s me, Merlin” the person that helped him greeted. Ah yes, his <em>lovely</em> psychiatrist. </p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin?” Arthur asked as he curled his lip up in distaste. “What are you doing here?”.</p><p>“Escorting the Duchess of Cambridge and her eldest son to a visit at the Great Ormond Street Hospital”. He gestured to the car behind him. </p><p>“Hi” George smiled sheepishly as he waved and leant out the window (as much as his car seat would let him. There was some weird strap thing over his shoulder).</p><p>“Your majesty” Arthur gasped as he tried to bow as best he could. The prat ended up on the floor once more. </p><p>“How about I check you over later tonight?” Merlin asked. “As you can tell I am currently at work, but I shall be free later”.</p><p>“You work for the Royal Family?”. Arthur’s eyes were wide, the the pupil widening so much that you could barely see the blue of his irises. </p><p>“I <em>volunteer</em> for the police and Royal Family” Merlin corrected. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kate asked as she too leant out of the window. </p><p>“Of course, your majesty” Arthur replied. He gazed at the duchess in awe, slightly lost and quickly bowed. </p><p>“He’s just a simpleton” Merlin chuckled. “You’ll be okay, Arthur?”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur insisted. He continued to stare at Kate and George. </p><p>“I think he’s a tad shocked” Merlin chuckled. “Anyway, we have places to be”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur eagerly nodded. “It was a pleasure meeting you, your majesty”.</p><p>“Giddy up Kilgharrah!” Merlin exclaimed as he climbed up onto the horse. “We haven’t got all day. Let’s go”. Kilgharrah neighed and they trotted on. Arthur watched as they went off—seemed to be some sort of hospital. Not that it looked much like a hospital. It looked like a regular London building apart from the blue signs with white writing and the NHS logo on—Arthur had come to know these logos after spending a lot of time in hospital. Great Ormond Street Hospital, the children’s hospital. Arthur had heard of it before yet he never knew it was so—well, <em>normal</em> looking. It looked nothing like a hospital, just a regular building in London. </p><p>He continued to walk around yet kept finding himself being drawn back to the hospital. After eating lunch and dinner, it was even getting dark when he was walking past the children’s hospital once more. It was clearly shift change—nurses and doctors rushed in and out of the hospital. He found himself transfixed on a certain woman—around average height, stunning green eyes and black hair up in a ponytail that looked just around shoulder length. She looked exhausted as she plugged her headphones into her phone and quickly walked away from Arthur in the other direction. </p><hr/><p>“Well, how’s it going?” Merlin asked. Nightfall had rolled around at last. </p><p>“Meh” Arthur shrugged. “You tell me, mr royal expert”.</p><p>“I just volunteer” Merlin blushed. “It’s not that big of a deal”.</p><p>The door was barged open as a tanned skin blonde walked in. “Well Dr Emrys, I want you on top of me on this desk”.</p><p>“Morgause” Merlin hissed. “I have a client”.</p><p>“Whoops” she shrugged. “Please hurry up. I know you want me”. She winked before she walked out the room, bending down as she exposed her lacy red thong. </p><p>“Sorry about her” Merlin nervously chuckled. “So, how’d it go?”.</p><p>“I was at that famous children hospital—GOSH—and she was leaving. I think she works there”.</p><p>“Arthur” Merlin said gently. “What are you saying?”.</p><p>“I’m saying that she’s real! Not just once seen type thing but proper real!”.</p><p>“That’s good then” Merlin smiled. “Now is there anything else you wanted to talk about? As I do have plans so..”.</p><p>“Good luck with your plans then” Arthur smirked as he left the room. </p><p>“So he’s finally left then?” Morgause purred as she lay herself down on Merlin’s desk and pulled her already short skirt higher. </p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” Merlin teased. </p><p>“That’s why I’m here. My personal body heater” Morgause smirked. “Anyway I took the morning after pill so let’s get on with it”.</p><p>“We certainly will” Merlin winked as his lips went crashing onto Morgause’s.</p><p>“You should go home to Freya then” Morgause sighed as she put her matching bra and thong back on. “I need a fucking back massage. While it was fun to have you take me over the desk it was painful”.</p><p>“Why not keep Cenred waiting a little longer?” Merlin teased. “After all, you might’ve simply had a work situation that made you run late”.</p><p>“Now <em>that</em> is a good idea” Morgause purred. “Now, how about that massage?”.</p><hr/><p>A few days later Arthur found himself walking out of his new flat and into the hallway. He had just upgraded his flat and it had a rather nice view and while a part of him would have loved to stay inside and laze around playing Fortnite, his doctor had said that he had to get out of the house for at least a walk around London. Dr DuLac said that simply therapy alone wouldn’t work this prescribing “nature therapy”, and encouraging Arthur to do something. He had just moved flats so while at first he was busy with the move things had now settled down. </p><p>He was locking up the door when somebody accidentally walked into him. </p><p>“Sorry” she giggled as she played with her hair. “Ooh I’m so sorry. I gotta go, I have work”.</p><p>“Me too” Arthur said as he ran after her. </p><p>“And who are you exactly?” Morgana teased as they stepped into the lift. </p><p>“I’m Arthur” Arthur smiled. “And you?”.</p><p>“I’m Morgana” she replied. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat but I have to get to work. See you around”.</p><p>“That you will!” Arthur exclaimed. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah! Morgause and Merlin are a thing. I’ve been thinking about that for a while and decided to make them a pairing as I’ve never seen a fic with them as a couple before and thought this could be interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Morgana had seemed to bump into Arthur a lot as of late. While they were flat mates so it was expected, she just didn’t realise exactly how much they’d see each other. It was around eight in the morning after Morgana had just finished the night shift; quite a tiring ordeal. The NICU in Cambridge hospital had “officially” closed, therefore many of the babies were moved over to GOSH, while some were well enough to go to the NICU in their local hospital many of the babies were still sick so had to be transferred in the NICU ambulance over. </p><p>She lazily trudged to the door of the apartment and took the lift up to her floor. That was a long night. And she was absolutely starving. She was putting the key into her flat and beginning to unlock it when she heard somebody next to her opening their flat door. </p><p>“Hi Morgana” Arthur smiled. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”.</p><p>“It sure is” Morgana agreed. “Gosh I’m so tired though, had the night shift. Going to have to have breakfast and then go to sleep”.</p><p>“Well” Arthur smiled coyly. “I just made some nice breakfast and there is <em>no way</em> I’ll be able to eat it all on my own. Why don’t you join me?”.</p><p>“Okay” Morgana smiled. “Let’s have breakfast”.</p><p>Arthur asked morgana what she wanted for breakfast—she was having whatever he was having—so they ate dippy egg with toast, followed by pancakes. </p><p>“Do you have tea or coffee?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Technically coffee” Morgana smiled. “Yet as I have to sleep soon could I have tea?”.</p><p>“Actually, I make a rather nice hot chocolate if you’d like that”.</p><p>“I’d <em>love</em> that” Morgana smiled. She waited on the sofa while Arthur made himself a tea and her a hot chocolate, they soon sat on the sofa together as they watched the news and sipped their drinks. </p><p>“Should we change it?” Arthur asked. “I mean they’re going on about Aussie flu again I will say it’s rather depressing”. He looked to the smaller woman—she was asleep and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and gently tried to put his cup down. Picking her up in his arms, he gently transferred her to his bed. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Arthur went to the kitchen and checked his calendar. What was he going to do today? Well with his neighbour asleep in his bed, there wasn’t <em>much</em> he could do, so he opted to gather ingredients together for lunch—pasta bake. The recipe that Arthur was using would take at least a few hours and seeing as Arthur had the time to spare he may as well get on with it. Even <em>Mer</em>lin would approve. </p><p>Merlin. He had therapy in the afternoon again, as usual, every Friday. Morgana was asleep in his bed and based on when he last checked on her, she had no plans whatsoever on waking up, being fast asleep. Though his appointment wasn’t until the afternoon so it was likely she would wake up—while leaving the pasta in the oven Arthur turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Everything was either boring or depressing, so he soon switched to his PS4 and resumed his Fortnite game—with the sound off; he didn’t want to wake Morgana and she <em>looked</em> exhausted. </p><p>A few hours later at around twelve, the lunch was ready so he went to check on Morgana. Still asleep. He let her be and sat alone at the table as he ate his lunch, reading a book named ‘The road to Avalon’ at the same time. He’d just started the book, yet he was enjoying it rather much, getting to know the characters in the book. Someone named Merlin, who was Morgan’s father, and also the father of the Arthur character’s mother. <em>Strange</em> he couldn’t help but think as he read through the pages. </p><p>Arthur glanced at the clock. Time to go see Dr Emrys. He ripped some paper off a notepad on the fridge and grabbed a pen, hastily writing.<em> ‘Morning Morgana. You fell asleep on the sofa so I loved you to my bed. I’m currently out at a doctors appointment but feel free to help yourself to anything. Left your bag and phone on the bedside table. Call me if you need anything, Arthur *arthur’s phone number*’ </em></p><p>He made sure to grab his Oyster card, phone, headphones and his wallet and of course his coat seeing as it’s January before he headed off down the the tube and took the train to his therapy clinic. He waited in the waiting room, normally Merlin was right on time. Yet this time he wasn’t for some reason. </p><p>“Excuse me” Arthur said as he went over to the reception desk. “I’m supposed to have an appintment with doctor Emrys yet he hasn’t come to collect me. I was wondering if I should head to his room?”.</p><p>“Sounds like a wise idea” the receptionist nodded. “You head down there and if he isn’t there I’ll ring him, although he <em>should</em> be there”.</p><p>Arthur went down the corridor and through the twists and turns until he got to Merlin’s room. Not bothering to knock, and not bothering to look through the window on the door he barged in. </p><p>“Dr Emrys, we have an—oh bloody hell!”.</p><p>A blonde woman dressed in black lay down on the desk. While Merlin’s chair faced the door as usual, the patient faced away. Merlin was sat on the desk with his head under the woman’s dress right in between her creamy yet slightly tanned legs. </p><p>“Yes, Merlin, yes!” She moaned as she reached her climax, Merlin taking his head out as he pumped his fingers inside her. </p><p>“Ahem!” Arthur shouted. He just wanted the ground to swallow him up whole—he had never been so <em>humiliated</em> in his <em>life</em>. </p><p>“Merlin” the woman purred. “There’s someone here to see you”.</p><p>“Arthur” Merlin gasped as he turned around. He was about to offer his hand before he realised it better not to, instead deciding to grab some tissues. “What are you doing here?”.</p><p>“It’s Friday afternoon” Arthur drawled. “We have an appointment, like we do every Friday afternoon”.</p><p>“Didn’t you get my email?” Merlin frowned. “We changed the sessions to Thursdays”.</p><p>“Ah!” Arthur remarked. “Is that the weird blue thingy with an envelope? The letters on the little phone box”.</p><p>“Yes Arthur” Merlin nodded. </p><p>“Ah yes” Arthur wondered what to say. “It won’t happen again. I’ll let you get back to your...” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “<em>Girl</em>”.</p><hr/><p>By the time Arthur returned, Morgana still seemed to be asleep so he knocked on the bedroom door. </p><p>“Come in” she called. She was sat up in the bed as she did something on her phone. “How’d it go?”.</p><p>“Terribly” Arthur laughed. “No idea how to use the phone, and it turns out my appointment was cancelled”.</p><p>“Oh dear” Morgana chuckled. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re blushing. It’s not because of me, is it? I should be heading back to mine anyway I’m sure you have things to do”.</p><p>“I caught my therapist eating out some <em>blondie</em>” Arthur blurted out. </p><p>“Oh dear” Morgana chuckled again. “No wonder you look traumatised”.</p><p>“So awful” Arthur agreed as he shook his head. “Terrible. Just <em>terrible</em>”.</p><p>“So you know to always be patient then and not let your big head take the lead” Morgana teased. </p><p>“My head is big because it has this thing called a brain, it makes me <em>smart</em>” Arthur retorted. <br/><br/>“And that’s why you’re so big headed” Morgana grinned. “But anyway, I should head back to mine”.</p><p>“Stay a little longer?” Arthur pouted. “I made lunch”.</p><p>“Maybe another time” Morgana winked. “But for now I ought to go. Don’t want to mess up the slee schedule”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur nodded. “I’ll let you get on with it. See you later?”.</p><p>“You’ll have to wait and see” Morgana winked. “See you around then”.</p><p>“You sure will!”.</p><p>Morgana had just woken up in her own bed. While it was nice of Arthur to move her to his bed, there was no feeling like waking up in your own bed. She checked her phone—six o’clock so it was definitely “normal” time for the night shift week. Time to wake up then. She was slightly surprised at hearing someone knocking at the door; yet went to answer it anyway. Arthur. Holding a plate. </p><p>“Arthur” she greeted. </p><p>“How are you?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“I’m good” Morgana smiled. “Just woken up and have the next shift at work in a couple of hours. What’s that?”.</p><p>“Dinner” Arthur smiled. “I made you some dinner. Pasta bake”.</p><p>“That’s so sweet” Morgana smiled. “I’ll have it after my work. I’ll see you around”.</p><p>“You sure will” Arthur smiled. </p><hr/><p>“What’s gotten you smiling like that?” Gwen asked. Morgana was early for once, having a dreamy smile on her face. </p><p>“Nothing” Morgana insisted. </p><p>“Or is it a certain someone” Gwen teased. </p><p>Morgana rolled her eyes. Gwen knew her too well. “There’s some guy who just moved into the apartment next to mine. He is, well, he’s <em>amazing</em>”.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time for you to get back on the dating spectrum after all” Gwen winked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*crawls out from hiding space* well, I managed to get around to updating this! To be honest after last chapter it was a no brainer where this chapter would go. As I have quite a few stories on the go at the moment updates may be sporadic but I’ll try to update as much as I can! I also wanted to thank JedaKnight for their review, I saw it last night and it actually motivates me to go write this chapter right away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unexpected meet-ups and progress!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Well isn’t it nice to see you like this” Morgause remarked as she sat down in her chair. “Less tired. So I take it you’re sleeping better?”.</p><p>“That I am” Morgana confirmed. “Even though last week I had the night shift and I’ve just moved back to the day shift, so I <em>assumed</em> it <em>would</em> be rather fucked up”.</p><p>“Well I’m glad to hear about that” Morgause smiled. “And how is work going?”.</p><p>“It’s going pretty well. Not too many babies in lately. A few ‘late term’ preemies who have needed surgery. Some touch and goes but otherwise turned out okay”.</p><p>“So it’s all going well then?” Morgause said as she took down notes. “Babies all seem okay?”.</p><p>“It seems that way” Morgana smiled. “There was one micro-preemie who we discharged a few days ago. If I’m being honest, even though we are having more babies directed in our direction with neonatology from Cambridge moving here, it’s been OK. We did have a baby with undetected CDH but they got their surgery done and have been transferred to a regular ward”.</p><p>“That’s great!” Morgause exclaimed. “So it sounds as though despite the fact that you expected to have to work harder it all turned out better then?”.</p><p>“It sure has” Morgana agreed with a nod. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s just work changes?” Morgause raised her eyebrows. “Or have there been any other major circumstantial changes?”. </p><p>“Maybe” Morgana blushed. “Could be because it’s now February, although there <em>might</em> be a different reason. There’s this guy that I keep bumping into and as I said—the guy—I mean, Arthur, he well”.</p><p>“Well what?” Morgause smiled and snapped simultaneously. “Out with it child”.</p><p>“He moved into the flat next to me” Morgana admitted with a grin. </p><p>“Did he now?” Morgause teased. “So that‘s going well then, I suppose?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Morgana smiled. “Yeah, it is. It’s certainly made an improvement on my life. He seems rather sweet. Made me lunch and breakfast”.</p><p>“Aha!” Morgause gasped as she leant closer to her client. “So, that is a sign”.</p><p>“I want to believe that it’s a sign” Morgana admitted. “I really do. But I just don’t know how to”.</p><p>“That’s good” Morgause smiled. “Now, as I said on the email, we have to cut this session short as I have an appointment, seeing as the doctors don’t collect blood tests after five”.</p><p>“Of course” Morgana said as she stood up and put her coat back on. “Good luck. I’ll let you get to it then. Next week?”.</p><p>“Yes, as usual” Morgause nodded. “But I’ll let you know if there are any changes”.</p><p>“Bye” Morgana smiled as she walked down the corridor. </p><p>Arthur was happily sat down as he waited for Merlin to get back to him. Normally he tended to be in a rather foul mood yet today he left the session in a good mood—which was surprising especially since he had an awkward encounter between Merlin and his <em>girl</em> last session. </p><p>He noticed that same blonde walking down the corridor seeming to be talking to someone. Long black hair, green eyes, pale skin. There was no mistaking who it was. </p><p>“Morgana” Arthur called out</p><p>“Oh hi Arthur” Morgana smiled as she went over to him, the blonde chuckling and telling her “I’ll sign you out” as she walked over to the reception desk. “Its good to see you. So this is your new session date?”.</p><p>“Yup” Arthur popped the p. “Every Tuesday afternoon. How’s work?”.</p><p>“Pretty good. We’ve been busy as of late. Cambridge NICU is being rebuilt and given that Cambridge is one of the most high-tech hospitals they’ve directed all the NICU babies in our direction”.</p><p>Arthur smiled sympathetically. “That’s good to hear”.</p><p>“Yeah. How are things with you?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“Well” Arthur lowered his voice. “I think it’s a bit awkward. I don’t know how to tell you this, don’t tell anyone else but well ... it’s mortifying”.</p><p>“Go on then” Morgana smirked as she sat down next to Arthur. “Tell me. What is it?”.</p><p>“You see him there, at the desk—Dr Emrys?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Morgana replied. </p><p>“And the person he’s talking to—dunno her name so I’m calling her blondie”.</p><p>“Morgause” Morgana corrected. “She’s my doctor. Anyway, you were saying”.</p><p>Arthur briefly looked over at the desk before turning to Morgana. “Last week, I’m sure you remember that I was traumatised”.</p><p>“It was amusing” Morgana interrupted with a smirk. </p><p>“Anyway” Arthur continued. “So Merlin—Dr Emrys—was eating out Morgause over the desk”.</p><p>“What the hell!” Morgana squealed. Arthur looked at her alarmed and quickly covered her mouth, the two friends looking at each other laughing. “You’re joking” Morgana whispered. “I mean there is <em>no way</em> they’re together”.</p><p>“Appears that they are. I mean, look at them”. Morgana glanced over where the duo appeared to be flirting and gossiping simultaneously. </p><p>“And I thought they were doctors, not bloody high school or college teenagers” Morgana muttered sarcastically. </p><p>“Okay, let’s have a word then” Merlin said as he came over to Arthur, going into a side corridor. “I’ll speak to Dr DuLac and see what he says. It’ll probably be something along the lines of us looking into your past and looking at your notes and seeing more into the accident”.</p><p>“Yeah...I never did know what had happened with the accident” Arthur drawled. “Now if you don’t mind, I have things to do. Not all of us are so hopeless we start shagging <em>her</em> over there” Arthur pointed over at Morgause. </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re really hilarious aren’t you? Well, was that your girlfriend I saw in the reception?”.</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend” Arthur scoffed. “We just happen to know each other”.</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes again and gently patted Arthur’s shoulder. “Sure. If you say so. I’ll be in touch with Dr DuLac and we shall see how things are at your next appointment”.</p><p>“Okay, thank you” Arthur smiled. “I’ll let you get back to your <em>girl</em>”.</p><p>“She’s not <em>my</em> girl” Merlin muttered. </p><p>“Well you cheating scum then” Arthur scowled as he made his way back to reception. “Shall we head of then?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Morgana said. “I was waiting for you”.</p><p>“You’re the sweetest aren’t you” Arthur teased. </p><p>“What can I say, sometimes it’s hard to be modest when you have guys like you around” Morgana grinned as they walked outside the building. The cold February winter air hit them as soon as they had walked out into the bustling city. </p><p>“So you go here every week too” Arthur broke the silence. </p><p>“Yeah” Morgana sighed. “I come here too. I guess it’s a standard to have regular counselling as I do work in a very stressful line of work”.</p><p>“I come here because of an accident I had back in 2016” Arthur explained. “Coma. I had some sort of accident and ended up with amnesia afterwards”.</p><p>“Amnesia!” Morgana gasped. “Oh wow. That’s, terrible”.</p><p>“I don’t know to be fair” Arthur shrugged. “I mean, apparently just before the accident I’d just divorced my ex-wife and well, it’s been lonely but rather good I suppose since”.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it can be. Even being in the city it can still feel ... lonely. Yeah I have my work mates and all but they all live all over the country and commute into London, so it’s different”.</p><p>“I don’t know about you” Arthur began. “But...ever since meeting you it all seems to have <em>changed</em>”.</p><p>Their eyes met in a gaze. “I feel the same way too” Morgana admitted. </p><p>“I’m glad” Arthur smiled as he leant down to her. His lips met hers for a passionate intense moment before they parted. </p><p>“I’ll see you around” Morgana smiled as she unlocked her apartment. “I’ve got your number, I’ll text you”.</p><p>“Have a good night”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*crawls out from under rock* I know I know I’ve been a tad missing in action and this is a bit short but ... well I had to finish another fanfic, been very busy at work, college sessions and more work from that, we’re back in lockdown and oh my boyfriend broke up with me (ironically he didn’t ship ArMor, Mergana or Merthur and loved Arwen .... well I guess that was a sign :\</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date time!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning mentions of sexual abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Morgana’s annual leave had come around at last. She’d opted to take it in February, given that it wasn’t yet school holidays yet also she had been working over Christmas, as she tended to do, wanting to avoid the magic that came to London with Christmas time. Endless people shopping, people rushing to get the best presents for their family members, <em>family</em>. Not that she had any. They did say that friends became your family, and that did seem to be the case. Yet it still hurt. Seeing those families in the adverts, happy and content. <em>Why</em> couldn’t she have that? </p><p>Instead she was saddled with the trauma of the past, the consequences and life. Life would always be hard, and Morgana knew that. Yet she managed to keep going, somehow. Day by day. As usual, it had been a rather difficult Christmas, followed by a shitty January (as expected); as of late things only seemed to be on the rise up. She smiled at her phone as she saw Arthur texting her once more. </p><p>‘<em>No work today?’.</em></p><p>Morgana quickly replied. ‘<em>Nope [grinning emoji]. Annual leave for the week, so not much to do. Planning to do absolutely nothing, just relax, sleep and maybe start something new on Netflix’.</em></p><p>
  <em>‘How disappointing [sad face emoji], I’ve been feeling rather lonely, especially since it’s the season of love. Care to join me one time?’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgana smiled and began typing her reply. ‘Okay, if you say so [rolling eyes emoji] [grinning emoji]. How about coffee, at one ish?’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay, I’ll pick you up then [smiling emoji]’. </em>
</p><p>The day went <em>extremely</em> slowly for Arthur. He was a morning person, didn’t mind at all waking up and liked to start his day with a hearty breakfast and cup of tea. Which he ended up eating alone, given that Morgana had decided that she would go back to sleep. He smiled as he waited outside Morgana’s door, his hair swept to one side, dressed in a shirt and jeans with a trench coat. </p><p>“Hey” Arthur said as Morgana opened her door. </p><p>“Hey” she smiled as she leant on the doorframe. </p><p>“Well, you ready?”.</p><p>“I am” Morgana smiled. “Let’s go”.</p><p>“Any particular place you want us to go?” Arthur asked as they walked down Canary Wharf. </p><p>“Yeah. Follow me”. Hand in hand, Arthur and Morgana walked down the road until Morgana stopped at a place named <em>Camelot cafe.</em> </p><p>“I remember this place” Arthur smiled as she walked in. “I think this was where I first saw you”.</p><p>“Really?” Morgana asked. “When was that?”.</p><p>“Start of January I think. There weren’t any other seats, so I asked to sit opposite you but you ran away”.</p><p>“I <em>think</em> I can remember that” Morgana thought back to the beginning of January. “Yet I do try to block out that time”.</p><p>“Any reason why? If you don’t mind me asking”.</p><p>“Not at all” Morgana shook her head. “I’ll tell you over coffee”. Arthur paid for his and Morgana’s coffee, alongside a slice of cake each. They found a nice little secluded table in the corner for two. Nice and private for their first date. </p><p>“So what do you do?” Arthur asked as he stirred his coffee. </p><p>“I’m actually a midwife” Morgana smiled. </p><p>“Really?” Arthur’s eyes widened. “That’s actually really cool. You deliver newborn babies?”.</p><p>“Yes” Morgana nodded as she sipped at her coffee. “Well usually I do. Yet under midwifery there’s obviously a large umbrella and I’m currently neonatal nursing”.</p><p>“Don’t you work at that big children’s hospital? I think I’ve seen you around a few times”.</p><p>“Great Ormond Street Hospital?” Morgana asked. Arthur nodded. “Yes. That’s the one. It’s so hard but so, <em>so</em> rewarding at the same time”.</p><p>“I bet it is. Seeing the children get better over time”.</p><p>“Yes. Not always though. I actually had my first death at the beginning of January and it ... it’s been a bit of a struggle ever since then”.</p><p>“I can imagine” Arthur sympathised. </p><p>“So what do you do?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“Me?” Arthur asked. Morgana nodded. “I, uh don’t work. I used to but”.</p><p>“You got fired?” Morgana interrupted with a grin. </p><p>“I did” Arthur bowed his head solemnly. “I did. Hated it anyway so”.</p><p>“Fair enough” Morgana shrugged. “Do you do much then?”.</p><p>“I’ve been playing Fortnite a lot” Arthur laughed as Morgana groaned and rolled her eyes. “Also trying to do a bit of reading. My current book is ‘The Road to Avalon’ which is rather interesting. There’s a guy called Arthur in there and his wife is called Guinevere, I’m Arthur and my ex wife was apparently Guinevere too”.</p><p>“That’s actually rather interesting” Morgana raised her eyebrows. “I read it a couple of years ago and <em>loved</em> it”.</p><p>“It’s really good so far” Arthur agreed. </p><p>“So how’s its going?” Morgana wondered. </p><p>“Well one day, I see this beautiful woman” Arthur grinned. </p><p>“Do tell” Morgana teased. </p><p>“It’s you” Arthur said quietly. </p><p>“I know” Morgana smirked as she leant in to kiss him. </p><hr/><p>After her one week off, Morgana returned to work. Arthur and Morgana had a great week together, Morgana showing Arthur around London almost every day. Yet it wasn’t only that. Arthur went back to Morgana’s apartment, they regularly ate dinner and lunch together and would often spend their evenings together before Arthur (or Morgana) went back to their own apartment. One night while talking, they’d concluded that they were indeed boyfriend and girlfriend. It was still early days and they’d opted to take things slow, Morgana due to her past trauma and Arthur given that he had never had sex before (that he could remember, anyway). With Morgana back at work, it meant that she was back to her twelve hour shifts and she’d often stay longer sometimes, so she’d end up leaving home very early and getting back rather late. Suffice to say, Arthur and Morgana didn’t have that much time for each other, yet Arthur always made sure to make time for her. In-between her sessions with Morgause, work and getting a decent sleep schedule, Morgana had very little free time. Arthur had been considering a job yet wasn’t really the most sure. He could afford to not work, and he wasn’t sure if he <em>wanted</em> to work anyway. </p><p>Morgana smiled as she sat down at Morgause’s desk. Yet there was a somewhat worried glint in her eye, which Morgause did notice. </p><p>“You look happy” Morgause smiled as she opened up her notebook. </p><p>“Yeah” Morgana agreed. “Arthur and I have started dating”. </p><p>“Congratulations!” Morgause offered. “That’s good. But ...”.</p><p>“I’m nervous, of course” Morgana bowed her head. </p><p>“That’s ... that’s natural, with any new partner, Morgana” Morgause sighed. “Yet if you ask me, you’ve been doing well as of late, despite the circumstances”.</p><p>“We’ve agreed to take things slow” Morgana said. “He has amnesia so can’t remember ever having sex, obviously with me I’m bound to be cautious anyway after what he did to me”.</p><p>“That’s completely normal”.</p><p>“But I don’t want things to go back to the way they were before” Morgana admitted. “This is like...like <em>nothing</em> I’ve ever felt before”.</p><p>“I want you to look at my finger and follow it” Morgause said.  </p><p>Arthur was fed up with his therapy. Yet he knew that he was getting somewhat better and it was good for him. Nature therapy had worked absolute wonders for him, as he and Morgana walked along the River Thames hand in hand. </p><p>“You look happy today” Merlin commented as he sat on the couch. </p><p>“I’ve met this beautiful woman” Arthur smiled. “And she’s... she’s the only thing in colour.  I mean, suddenly there’s hope again”.</p><p>“I’m glad that you’re finding hope again Arthur” Merlin smiled. “So I take it that this week has been rather good then”.</p><p>“Yeah, uh. We spent a lot of it together, she showed me around London and I had the best time”.</p><p>“So I take it that you went near the River Thames then?” Merlin said as he began writing notes on his notepad. </p><p>“Oh yeah. Yeah, we did. Crossed over the millennium bridge I think it’s called? Something to do with death eaters in Harry Potter. Trying to make my way through that”.</p><p>“And how did that make you feel?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Numb” Arthur admitted. “Just ... numb. I didn’t know <em>how</em> to feel about it, and that’s the problem.  Usually when I’m around her, I feel nothing but absolute happiness. Yet there and then ... nothing”.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as a part of my New Years resolution I’m going to try and update this story every Thursday now (and seeing as I’m back in lockdown!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana was having a good week. While the majority of the babies remained the same, none were <em>that</em> unstable and there weren’t any new babies and the majority that had been on the ward the week before had now been transferred to the NICU or SCBU closer to their homes. All of Morgana’s neonate’s were recovering from surgery of some sort, just needing that extra bit of help to help them recover and soon move to a different hospital.  All were still on oxygen and still in their incubators as Morgana arrived and did her rounds of the ward.  Many parents were pleased to see her and she took the routine observations half hourly as standard, feeling as though she had barely any time to do anything in-between the paperwork, patient notes, checking on her patients and supporting the parents. </p><p>While GOSH was within walking distance of Morgana’s flat, that night she was too tired to walk home after her shift and walked down the tube alongside Gwen, separating to go on to their respective stops. Nelson Square was a forty minute walk or ten minutes on the tube or twenty minutes on the bus, so while sometimes it was quicker to walk than take the tube (especially during rush hour and given that Morgana had to change trains), yet Morgana couldn’t be bothered.  Given that it was 7pm, therefore past rush hour, Morgana sunk into the seat on the tube with a heavy sigh and put her headphones in. She glanced over at the doors as they arrived at Leicester Square and got off to change to the Central line. As she got onto the next train, she sat down and noticed someone waving at her. </p><p>“Hi Morgana” Morgause greeted with a cough. “How are you?”.</p><p>“I’ve been doing well” Morgana smiled. “Just got off work. You?”.</p><p>“Bleh” Morgause replied as the doors shut and the tube went off. </p><p>“You sure?” Morgana frowned. “You look a little green”.</p><p>“Just nauseous” Morgause muttered. “I’m okay though”. Morgause was not okay, she threw up all over the tube with onlookers looking disgusted, having worked on many maternity wards, Morgana knew what to do and attempted to help Morgause. </p><p>“I’m the doctor” Morgause muttered. “Not you”.  </p><p>“I know” Morgana replied. “I used to work on the delivery suite. I’m used to it”.</p><p>“This is so humiliating” Morgause murmured. </p><p>“Which stop you getting off at?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“Charing Cross” Morgause replied. “So next stop”.</p><p>“Take care” Morgana offered. </p><p>“You too” Morgause smiled as she stepped of the tube onto the platform. Instead of fussing around changing to another train, Morgana got off at Waterloo and walked back home to her apartment. She was somewhat expecting to see Arthur as she unlocked the door and went in with a sigh, taking her shoes off and getting her dinner ready. </p><hr/><p>Usually, Arthur would tend to be around during the evenings when Morgana would get home from work. Instead, he insisted on having an appointment with Dr DuLac as soon as possible, with his only free spots being rather late in the evening. So Arthur went down to the tube and took it to the one nearest to St Thomas’ hospital. After asking many people for directions, he found his way to Neurology and signed himself in and waited for Dr DuLac. </p><p>“Arthur Pendragon” Dr DuLac said with a smile, leading Arthur though to his office. </p><p>“So, how have things been?” Dr DuLac asked as he sat down. </p><p>“Still can’t remember a thing about well, anything. Still unemployed, not much of a change except I now have a girlfriend”.</p><p>“Congratulations” Lancelot remarked. “Just a question Arthur, you don’t have to say <em>anything</em> if you don’t want to”.</p><p>“Okay, sure” Arthur said. “What is it?”.</p><p>“Have you had sex since having your memory back”.</p><p>“I’m the Virgin Mary” Arthur laughed. “In all seriousness though, no I haven’t had sex. Can’t remember what it’s like, haven’t done it in a while. My girlfriend and I have kissed, otherwise not much really”.</p><p>“Okay” Dr DuLac said as he jotted down some notes. “So from what I can tell, your previous address was in Salisbury”.</p><p>“I used to live in a shop?” Arthur arched an eyebrow looking confused. </p><p>“No” DuLac frowned. “You used to live in a house in Salisbury”.</p><p>“But Salisbury’s a shop, isn’t it?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Ah, I think you mean Sainsbury’s” Dr DuLac chuckled. “No, Salisbury is a place. Where you used to live with your wife”.</p><p>“What was her name?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Guinevere”. </p><p>“Guinevere” Arthur repeated. He rather liked the way that the name rolled off his tongue. Yet not as much as Morgana. </p><p>“That’s right” Dr DuLac said. Dr DuLac gave Arthur his old address with a view of Arthur going to his old place within the next few months, hoping for a discharge too within the near future. Before heading home, Arthur stopped off at Camelot Cafe, signing up for a job at the small place, then headed back home. </p><p>He knocked on Morgana’s door and waited for her to answer. She answered with a yawn, her face makeup free and in some silk pyjamas. </p><p>“Hey stranger” Arthur greeted. “You look tired”. </p><p>“I am” Morgana confirmed. “Was about to sleep. Long shift in the morning. Where were you?”.</p><p>“I was with my doctor for my amnesia” Arthur sighed. “And, he wants me to go to my old place to investigate my past. I’m so sorry, I won’t be here for Valentine’s Day. It’s going to be long, so don’t come with me”.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous” Morgana scoffed. “I’m coming with you”.</p><p>“Can you even get time off work?”.</p><p>“I’ve got my annual leave starting on Monday. How does then sound?”.</p><p>“That sounds perfect” Arthur smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, sorry this is later than usual for me! And also rather short, but I wanted to bridge things over for the next chapter. I’m also planning on doing a side story about Morgause and Merlin if anyone is interested, should be out sometime soon I hope!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip to Salisbury and things begin to get interesting!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Given that neither Morgana nor Arthur had a car as they lived in London and it wasn’t necessary, Arthur decided to hire a car for their long weekend away. Morgana had the Friday to Monday off, so they woke up extremely early on Friday to drive to Salisbury. Morgana didn’t exactly trust Arthur with driving yet, so opted to drive on the way down there for the two hour journey. </p><p>“Are we there yet?” Arthur drawled around twenty minutes into the trip. </p><p>“Arthur, we’re still in London!” Morgana exclaimed. Though the trip was said to take two hours, it didn’t account for the London traffic so was likely to be closer to three hours by the time they were out of traffic. <em>And</em> it wasn’t even rush hour, just a normal day in London. </p><p>“Oh” he said flatly. “Well, fuck. Turns out it’s always taken ages to get all over the country, even in the road to Avalon. Although apparently I kept escaping to get to you”.</p><p>“I saw” Morgana smirked. “Shame we can’t apparate like in Harry Potter”.</p><p>“I’ll do that one next then” Arthur declared. “So in my book, Morgause is your aunt and Merlin is your grandfather”.</p><p>“Your therapist’s called Merlin” Morgana pointed out. </p><p>“And yours is called Morgause and they’re dating” Arthur smirked. “I don’t get it though ... why can’t they just have sex at home? Unless maybe they’re married or something”.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re married” Morgana nodded. “And <em>not</em> to each other”.</p><p>“Well shit, a workplace affair going on or what then” Arthur scoffed. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s more than that” Morgana lowered her voice even though they were in the car. “I think Morgause is pregnant”.</p><p>Arthur raised his eyebrows. “No way! How’d you know?”.</p><p>“She threw up everywhere on the tube” Morgana shuddered at the memory. “Emotional as hell. Blood tests”.</p><p>“You’re a smartass, you know that” Arthur grinned. </p><p>“I suppose so” Morgana smirked. “Either that or I’m a midwife that knows the early pregnancy symptoms and can spot them a mile of”.</p><p>“Touché” Arthur agreed. </p><p>“Not that I’ve ever been pregnant, but I reckon I’d probably know from implantation”.</p><p>“What’s that?” Arthur asked. </p><p>Morgana looked at him, her confused for a moment. Then she remembered he has amnesia. “It’s where well, after sperm meets egg and then implantation is where a women gets pregnant”.</p><p>“And a miscarriage is where it doesn’t implant?”.</p><p>“Sorta” Morgana shrugged. She wasn’t in the mood to discuss miscarriages. “And finally! Out of London”. They arrived in Salisbury after stopping at a service station for lunch. Morgana was rather tired so Arthur offered to drive, not that she let him and insisted on driving. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. She hadn’t known him long at all and she did trust him. She had a bad feeling, and having herself in control of the car helped. On the way there, they decided to stop at their first sight—the stone henge. </p><p>“And what exactly is this stone peng?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Stone <em>henge</em>” Morgana corrected with a laugh. “It’s a, um. It’s actually a historical landmark. People say it’s from the Anglo Saxon times, maybe King Arthur or something, I don’t know much about it”.</p><p>“Hm. King Arthur” Arthur raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“I didn’t pay attention in history that much if you can’t tell” Morgana blushed. </p><p>“I don’t even remember my history lessons or anything about school if it makes it better” Arthur offered. </p><p>“It does actually” Morgana chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind forgetting mine. Loved high school and hated it at the same time?”.</p><p>“So does everyone really sing we’re all in this together?”.</p><p>Morgana blanched. “No. Not <em>at all</em>. On the last day, yeah. But that’s it really”.</p><p>“Life really is fucking bleak isn’t it” Arthur remarked. </p><p>“Join the club” Morgana agreed. </p><p>“And then I met you” Arthur smiled. </p><p>“Likewise” Morgana smiled. “Well, we’re at Stonehenge”.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” Arthur exclaimed. “Those stones are <em>massive</em>”.</p><p>“I can imagine it as though something from the Disney movie Brave” Morgana said. </p><p>“How the hell did they get there?” Arthur wondered. </p><p>“I guess that’s why they’re one of those wonders of the world or something or other”.</p><p>“I guess so” Arthur agreed as he kissed Morgana. They spent just over twenty minutes there given it was freezing before they headed over to Salisbury. It was too early to check into their hotel still—they couldn’t check in until three o’clock so decided to park up and go towards Arthur’s old house. It was a terraced on a street, right in the middle. A few leading up to it, Edwardian terraced style. </p><p>“You ready?” Morgana asked as she placed her hand on Arthur’s shoulder. </p><p>“I suppose so” Arthur sighed. He rung the doorbell, someone answered almost immediately. A blonde with a long plait wearing jeans. </p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked. “I know you from somewhere”.</p><p>“I used to live here” Arthur said. “Actually, let me introduce myself. I’m Arthur Pendragon, I used to live here. Three months after I left this place I was involved in an accident and now I suffer from amnesia. Is it okay if I have a look around the place to see if I can trigger my memories back?”.</p><p>“‘Solde” someone, probably the woman’s husband was behind them. He strutted up the door and leant on her. “Look here mate, Isolde and I don’t affiliate with your kind. I suggest you leave us alone, or I’ll call the police”.</p><p>“Tristan, he has amnesia” Isolde hissed. “He’s got his girlfriend with him. We can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid”.</p><p>Tristan looked Arthur up and down. </p><p>“Hi” Arthur smiled and waved. </p><p>“Seems like he’s a simpleton” Tristan muttered. “Alright, let him in then, but constant vigilance”.</p><p>Arthur couldn’t help but feel rather frustrated with himself as he lay in bed that night waiting for Morgana to finish her bedtime routine. He’d been to his old house, old workplace, all the old coffee shops that he used to go to with Guinevere. He still couldn’t remember a bloody thing. Not even a familiar smell or sound, couldn’t remember anything from the way things looked, absolutely zilch. Yet there was still tomorrow and Sunday. Tomorrow was another day. </p><hr/><p>Morgana sighed as she leant on the side of the bathtub. She turned the cold tap on and washed her face again. Looked into the mirror. Red rimmed eyes, tangled unbrushed hair, dark circles surrounded her eyes and her skin was eerily pale, much more than usual. She hadn’t had a nightmare in ages, so it was inevitable enough that it would happen at some point. He was there, naturally. As she always did, she put a smile on her face and went back to bed, this time managing to sleep through the night. </p><p>After breakfast, Morgana and Arthur went to a place named ‘old Sarum’. It was a large hill of some sort, apparently Arthur liked that sort of thing so they decided to go there and have a look around. It was rather interesting to both Arthur and Morgana, they both took a while to look around and went up to the top in time for their picnic lunch. Morgana and Arthur stood and looked across the horizon. </p><p>“God have mercy” Arthur muttered. Morgana didn’t hear. There was too much happening inside her head. Images of a pit. A long dark pit. Being engulfed in chains, with a little white dragon. The screams of the dragon. Her heart rate began to speed up and her breathing became erratic. </p><p>“Morgana!” Arthur’s voice pulled her out of it. “Are you okay?”.</p><p>“Of course” Morgana nodded. “Why’d you ask?”.</p><p>“You just, well. You seemed out of it temporarily”.</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing” Morgana shrugged it off with a smile. “Just thought I ... never mind. It isn’t important. I’m starving”.</p><p>“Me too” Arthur agreed as he bit into his sandwich. </p><p>Another day, and no further. They went to the cathedral and church afterwards, not that anything changed. Arthur still had no memory. After checking out of the hotel on Monday morning, they’d head back to London so decided to drive to Glastonbury Tor and spend all day on Sunday there. </p><p>“Remind me again” Arthur panted as he put his hands on his knees. “<em>Why</em> I agreed to go hiking up a hill with you”.</p><p>“Calm down” Morgana rolled her eyes. “You’re fine!”.</p><p>“I am not fine!” Arthur insisted. “I am half dead. Good grief woman, how are you managing to walk uphill so fast”.</p><p>“Arthur ... you’ve climbed six steps” Morgana grinned. </p><p>Arthur’s mouth dropped open and he faked offence. “I’m going to die of heatstroke”.</p><p>“Arthur, it’s February!” Morgana exclaimed. “Let’s at least get to the top of the Tor, you big baby”.</p><p>“I am not” Arthur huffed as he climbed a few more steps. “A baby”. Morgana rolled her eyes again. </p><hr/><p>Back in London, Morgause found herself pacing outside Merlin’s flat. It was Monday morning, and she knew he didn’t have work. </p><p>“Is everything okay? You haven’t been at work lately” Merlin said gruffly. </p><p>“I’m pregnant, Merlin” Morgause said. “I, I don’t know what to do. Look, I’ve got an appointment with the doctor, could you come?”.</p><p>“Of course love” Merlin said as he let her in. “I need to change first though. When is it?”.</p><p>“In an hour” Morgause sighed. “Fucking hell Merlin, what do we do!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t remember if I mentioned it last chapter, but we’re back in lockdown. As a result I have been struggling to write hence later updates than usual, but I seem to be making progress! The Morgause/Merlin story will be out sometime soon (hopefully!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how was your week off?” Gwen smirked as she tied up her shoelaces. There was a new policy which meant that their uniform had to be kept at work and they had it washed between each shift in order to stop the possible risk of infection to the babies. </p><p>“Aw it was lovely” Morgana smiled and threw her head back rather than going back to tying her hair up. “Arthur and I headed over to  Salisbury, which is where he used to live. We went to his old house, looked at the sites”.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Gwen asked worriedly. </p><p>“It was great, we had some quality time together. He has no recollection of before the accident, but that doesn’t matter I guess”.</p><p>“Your boyfriend had an accident?” Gwen frowned. </p><p>“Yeah. Around two years ago. Drowned in the lake of Avalon, woke up with amnesia”.</p><p>“Oh” Gwen mused. “I’d better head out, shift changed”.</p><p>“I’ll catch up with you” Morgana smiled as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. She did the ward rounds as usual, although Gwen did seem to avoid her which was <em>rather</em> unusual for her friend. </p><p>“Where was it you went again?” Gwen asked at the end of the shift. Morgana had micro-preemie triplets to look after that were rushed in during the middle of the day just after the other babies she’d been looking after had either been discharged or sent to their local neonatal unit. All three of them had come in an air ambulance and had been delivered at twenty-eight weeks and were in critical condition. </p><p>“Salisbury” Morgana replied. “Lovely place. Went to the Stonehenge, Old Sarum and up Glastonbury tor”.</p><p>“Sounds like you had a good time then” Gwen remarked. </p><p>“You know, it’s kinda funny” Morgana drawled as she put her shoes on. “I’m pretty sure he said his ex wife was called Gwen”.</p><p>Gwen looked at Morgana and awkwardly laughed. “Are you trying to say something?”.</p><p>“No” Morgana insisted. “I just thought it rather strange and coincidental, that’s all”.</p><p>“Meh” Gwen shrugged. “Never been to Salisbury in my life. Besides, you know that I’ve lived in London for the past four years”.</p><p>“I guess” Morgana sighed. “It’s just, I want him to be able to remember who he was before the accident. I mean obviously it’s more painful for those who have a family member who can’t remember anything, but”.</p><p>“Yes of course” Gwen nodded. “It still hurts”.</p><p>“Exactly” Morgana agreed. “Well, I guess I’ll see you Wednesday?”.</p><p>“You sure will” Gwen smiled. “Take care”. Morgana decided to walk home as opposed to taking the tube, wanting to clear her head. It had been an extremely hard shift with the triplets and walking helped morgana clear her head as she looked around at the sights of London and listened to her music. She texted Arthur to tell him that she was going straight home given that she was exhausted, Arthur told her to take care and that they could catch up in the morning. Morgana took the lift up to her flat, unlocked it and sunk onto the sofa with a sigh. It was a long shift. She only hoped that those three babies could make it through the night. </p><hr/><p>Arthur sighed as he walked out of St Thomas’ and towards the tube. No change. There hadn’t been any change. He couldn’t help feeling frustrated with himself. It had been less than six months, like Dr DuLac said it’d take months if not years for his memory to return, if it ever did. While Arthur did want to know what his life used to be like, he rather liked things the way they were as of late. He made sure to stop at Sainsbury’s, as usual his appointment was in the evening and it was rather late by the time he ended up back in Nelson Square. Morgana had already texted him and said that she had been having a rather bad day due to things happening at work, though he knew he wanted to check on her. He went home and wrote a note “I know things are hard, and I hope things improve sometime soon. You’ve got this &lt;3”, putting the note inside the flowers and going to Morgana’s flat. He knocked on the door and Morgana answered, eyes red rimmed with a pair of pyjamas on, hair down her back in cascading waves. </p><p>“Hey” she smiled. </p><p>“Hey” Arthur replied. “How are you?”.</p><p>“Not feeling too good. Obviously I have a hard line of work, and uh for a while things have been great. Then today well, I’d discharged all of my little ones and then we had triplets come in critical condition”.</p><p>“Oh Morgana” Arthur sighed sympathetically. “I’m so sorry. That sounds really tough”.</p><p>“Yeah, it has been” Morgana sighed. “Obviously I can’t say anything else about it, confidentiality and all. But yeah”.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything, Morgana” Arthur said. “I’m here, okay?”.</p><p>“I know” Morgana smiled as she looked at her flowers. “I know. I was planning on getting an early night”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur nodded. “I’ll let you get to it. Good night”.</p><p>“Good night” Morgana smiled as Arthur kissed her forehead and went across the corridor to his own apartment. Morgana wasn’t a fan of her therapy that much, though she did know that it did help her a lot. Morgause was currently off sick for a few days, and Morgana would be back at work before Morgause was due to return so couldn’t even fit in a time slot on a different day to usual. Therefore as Arthur arrived for his session with Merlin, he was rather surprised to see that Morgana wasn’t there either or hadn’t replied to any of his texts. He hoped that the triplets were okay. Merlin looked rather somber when he came to collect Arthur. </p><p>“You alright?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Yeah” Merlin shrugged. “This isn’t about me anyway, how was the trip?”.</p><p>“I still don’t remember anything” Arthur grumbled with a sigh as he sat on the couch. “In all honesty, I don’t give a shit about what I was like before the accident, my life before etcetera. I mean, I’m happy now. Life is great. What’s not to love...but as you know, it’s still hard”. </p><p>“Well of course it will be Arthur” Merlin sympathised. “You went through trauma and had memory loss, and while it does tend to be more traumatic for those around the person rather than the individual, it still hurts”.</p><p>“Of course” Arthur nodded. “Not that I had anyone around anyway” he added under his breath. “Well, things this week have been hard with my girlfriend as things are hard at work and I don’t know how to support her”.</p><p>“What lineage of work does she work in?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Neonatology. Works with newborn babies and all”.</p><p>Merlin paled. “Okay ... okay”.</p><p>“There really is something up isn’t there” Arthur drawled as he scrutinised him. “Well, not to be self absorbed but this is about me”.</p><p>“I know” Merlin chuckled as he wiped at a stray tear. “I know, I’m sorry. Okay, let’s get on with our session”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*whoops* three days late but here it is! Or is it four? Lost count, lockdown really sucks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morgana had just finished her shift and was chatting to Gwen as they walked out of Great Ormond Street Hospital onto the streets. It was difficult, Morgana again looking after the triplets and one of them needing emergency surgery while another one had almost died. While she and Gwen were definitely still best friends, things had been tense with Gwen refusing to answer the question—was she Arthur’s ex wife. </p><p>“How you heading home?” Gwen asked. </p><p>“Walking. You?” Morgana replied. </p><p>“I’m taking the bus, see you next shift”.</p><p>“Yeah”. Morgana turned around and began to walk home as she looked around the sights outside GOSH. The children’s cancer centre opposite. The endless rows and rows of buildings. Morgana didn’t tend to see many sights on her way back home when walking, usually taking roads that despite being main roads simply <em>weren’t</em> interesting to look at. </p><p>“Morgana!! It’s me!”. She noticed Arthur coming towards her and she ran straight into his arms. </p><p>“It’s so good to see you” Morgana sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“How was work?” He whispered into her hair. He looked behind her, the friend she was talking to smiled at him and then looked as though she’d seen a ghost before turning around and walking off. </p><p>“I chose this line of work, I made a rod for my own back” Morgana sighed. “It’s been a stressful shift, but things seem to be working out”.</p><p>“I’m glad” Arthur smiled as they began to walk home. </p><p>“So you managed to find your way here by yourself without getting lost?” Morgana smirked. </p><p>“Oi” Arthur mocked offence. “Well to be fair, I <em>did</em> use Google maps. The first time I saw you was when you were leaving work. Couldn’t <em>not</em> recognise the NHS symbol”.</p><p>“You said you have memory problems, right?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Arthur said. “I did have to go to that neurology clinic. I think that’s how I found this one”.</p><p>“Yeah” Morgana sighed. “You’ve got the neurology and neurosurgery clinic around the corner. Then there’s the children’s cancer hospice. Wish it didn’t exist”.</p><p>“Me too” Arthur agreed. “Fuck cancer”. </p><p>“Fuck it indeed. Luckily, recovery rates among children are so high thankfully but it’s still horrible. I love my job but I wish I didn’t have to do it. Wish there was no sick babies“.</p><p>“But without nurses like you helping them those sick babies wouldn’t even stand a chance” Arthur pointed out. “So it <em>is</em> a good thing”. </p><p>“You’re right” Morgana smiled as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as they walked. </p><p>“I might have amnesia but I’m still a prodigy” Arthur grinned. “Used to be a doctor <em>apparently</em>”.</p><p>“Doctors aren’t meant to be big headed” Morgana teased. </p><p>“I worked in neurology and all!” Arthur exclaimed. “So I guess I was good at it?”.</p><p>“Maybe” Morgana shrugged. “Well, what’re your plans for the future?”.</p><p>“One day I’d like to leave this city, I suppose” he shrugged. “Buy a farm maybe. Take you with me”.</p><p>“That might happen sooner than you anticipated” Morgana smirked. “My landlord is looking at selling within the next six months, so I’m pretty stressed”.</p><p>“Any way i can help release that tension?” Arthur winked. </p><p>“A back massage would be nice” Morgana shrugged. Shit. He’d see. “Actually a foot massage. So you want to move to a farm?”.</p><p>“Yeah” Arthur said. “Maybe have some animals. Not sure really. Either that or help others with amnesia in some way, though again it depends on if my memory returns and <em>if</em> I can do it without my old memory”.</p><p>“That’s really sweet” Morgana smiled. “I mean, you could do both. Live somewhere rural where there’s farms but still have the job you wanted. Like in Cambridge maybe”.</p><p>“Are you prepositioning me?” Arthur smirked. </p><p>“No” Morgana deadpanned. “Though I might be looking at going to Cambridge hospital”.</p><p>“Move in with me” Arthur said. </p><p>“I’m sorry what!” Morgana chuckled. </p><p>“Move in with me. I mean your landlord’s kicking you out. We basically spend a lot of time together anyway, so why not?”.</p><p>“Okay” Morgana agreed as she kissed Arthur. </p><hr/><p>“So from what I gather, it’s all been going well” Morgause remarked. “In terms of Arthur”.</p><p>“That’s definitely the case” Morgana nodded. “Then again after Alvarr, naturally I’m wary”.</p><p>“That’s all normal of course. Now, look at my finger. Where was the ‘home’ and the carers name?”.</p><p>“Luton. The carer was called Nimeuh”.</p><p>“Okay good” Morgause said. “Your age and the year you ran away?”.</p><p>“Sixteen. So that was 2010. Eight years ago <em>almost</em> to the day”.</p><p>“Who lived there that you can remember?”.</p><p>“Enmyria” Morgana said as she followed Morgause’s finger. “She was Alvarr’s sister. Even though they had some sort of incest going on there. There was that twat Helios too”.</p><p>“And what happened with Alvarr?”.</p><p>“We had sex” Morgana slurred. “Lots of sex. <em>Too much</em> sex”. </p><p>“Which resulted in?” Morgause prompted. </p><p>“Me getting fat” Morgana deadpanned. </p><p>“Which means” Morgause uttered. </p><p>“Preggers. Knocked up. With child. Off the rag. Expecting. Eating for two. Bun in the oven”.</p><p>“And that happened in the year?”.</p><p>“2012”.</p><p>“And you wanted to”.</p><p>“Get rid of it” Morgana sighed. </p><p>“Which resulted in the event that happened?” Morgause prompted. </p><p>“Blue lights. Wires. Incessant ambulance blaring” Morgana completed. </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough for today” Morgause said as she put her glasses back on and popped a pill in her mouth. “You’ve done really well today, really well”.</p><p>“Yeah” Morgana breathed as she drank some water. “The irony of me having a hospital based trauma, but I work in a hospital”.</p><p>“As a general, maternity units are separated from the rest of the hospital” Morgause shrugged. “Not that I’d know, never been to one. That’s what I’ve heard anyway”.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say” Morgana raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Anyway, enough about me” Morgause said as she brushed invisible wrinkles off her skirt. “Onto Arthur”.</p><p>“My landlord is selling up and he asked me to move in with him” Morgana deadpanned. </p><p>“I’m going to vomit” Morgause announced as she stood up and made her way to the bin in the corner of the room throwing up her guts. Morgana wasn’t sure what to do, awkwardly looking on her phone instead. Morgause was <em>supposed</em> to be the doctor, not the patient. After Morgause finished throwing up she went back to her seat and had the bin in her lap. “You were saying?”.</p><p>“My landlord is looking at selling the flat. While I could <em>easily</em> afford to buy it, at the same time I’m not really sure. I’d be tied to London, and I mean I’m having doubts somewhat as even before Arthur and I met I had been considering going to Cambridge, but of course there’s the ties”.</p><p>“Yes, you were in Addenbrookes weren’t you?”.</p><p>“Yeah. The NICU is in the Rosie hospital, but <em>still</em> they’re connected”.</p><p>“Well, what about if you split your time between your place and Arthur’s?” Morgause suggested. “If I were you I’d buy the flat anyway, but split time between one another. I mean, you live in the same building right?”.</p><p>“Opposite each other” Morgana corrected. “Neighbours and all”.</p><p>“Well, it sounds as though you can split your time between one another nicely while still having your own places, though if you two need one another then you’re literally across the hall. Likewise if you have an argument or want alone time”.</p><p>“Thanks Morgause” Morgana smiled. “I think that us two keeping our own flats, but spending more time together could work perfectly. I mean I can afford to buy it so”.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a miracle worker” Morgause said before spitting up into the bin again. </p><p>“I’ll escort myself out” Morgana said as she put her coat on. </p><p>“Session isn’t even over yet!” Morgause protested. </p><p>“I’ve gotten what I need out of it, I think <em>it is</em>” Morgana smirked as she opened the door. </p><hr/><p>Morgana was free for the rest of the day so after her appointment she and Arthur went on a date to their usual place—Camelot cafe. </p><p>“Weren’t you meant to work here?” Morgana frowned. </p><p>“I quit. Too many customers”.</p><p>“That’s part of the job, darling” Morgana rolled her eyes. </p><p>“What’re you having?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“The norm, of course” Morgana smirked. “You?”.</p><p>“I’ll try a chai latte” Arthur decided. “Going to be adventurous”.</p><p>“Arthur? Is that you?” Arthur turned around to see whoever was calling him, hopefully someone that he’d remember. </p><p>“Lancelot?” Arthur asked. </p><p>“Hi” he greeted as he shook Morgana’s hand. “I’m Lancelot, Arthur’s doctor”.</p><p>“Im Morgana, his girlfriend”.</p><p>“So <em>you’re</em> the famous Morgana I’ve heard so much about” Lancelot commented. </p><p>“All good I hope?” Morgana teased as she glanced at Gwen and wriggled her eyebrows. They’d definitely FaceTime one another later at home. </p><p>“Of course” Lancelot grinned. “Good to see you Arthur”.</p><p>“You too” Arthur muttered as he made his way to a table. “Well, on the grounds of my newest offer, have you made a choice?”.</p><p>“I think personally that having our own flats is good for us. I can afford to buy the flat so that’s what I plan to do for now. I mean, we live across the corridor from one another so we can split our time between our places”.</p><p>“If that’s what you want to do, I think it’s perfect” Arthur smiled. “I finally finished the road to avalon”.</p><p>“And what did you think of the ending?” Morgana asked. </p><p>“I was surprised he didn’t sentence Gwenwyfar to death. Though if men can have mistresses, why can’t a woman have a lover too?”.</p><p>“Sadly that’s just the sexist world we live in” Morgana rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Though I will say, I loved the ending”.</p><p>“Arthur dying in Morgan’s arms?” Morgana scoffed. “Well, I hope it never comes to that”.</p><p>“Me too” Arthur agreed. “Though if I die, I want you by my side” he added as he kissed her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m back bitches!! This chapter was really fun to write and I rather enjoyed divulging into Morgana’s past a little. I realised I forgot to do Valentine’s Day as we’re now timeline wise getting to the end of February. Yet as things are still early days between Morgana and Arthur they didn’t “do” it. The thing with Morgause happened with one of my college professors, they literally announced they were going to vomit and fucked off for ten minutes then came back🧐🥴</p><p>The therapy that Morgana is having us called EMDR, it’s supposed to help with PTSD with processing the memories differently. I don’t know what it’s like so I used what I could find off of Google and it seems as though they focus on an object while recalling the incident to process the memories differently</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>